


Leave me behind

by Cara21



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara21/pseuds/Cara21
Summary: Will gulf and mew manage to settle everything before gulf leaves the country to persue the scholarship he won?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 15





	Leave me behind

He is like sand  
he is the feeling i get when it’s raining outside.  
Why does love have to be so complicated?  
What can i expect when i’m not doing anything to keep him from drifting apart. I know what he is doing, i know he is beging me to pull him closer, i know he doesn’t want to leave. Again what can i do? I should not be a someone who keeps him from doing what he wants, and i know he wants to leave, he wants to go and learn with his scholarship.  
“Phi…I don’t have to do this, i don’t have to leave, i don’t have to leave you”  
And that is what hurts the most, the fact that he prefers to stay and be sorrowfull with me by his side than leaving me and being happy, he is not like any other lover i had and he will always be better than anyone i meet. All my lovers would have left, with out consulting me

But he is here, next to me, crying because he doesn’t want to leave me.  
“Don’t worry Nong it’s only a year, you’ll come back and i’ll be right here waiting for you”  
“That’s the point Mew it’s always you who has to wait, it was you who wait for me after highschool to build my portfolio and apply at the same university i got in eventhough you could have applied to a better one, it was you who waited for my while i got used to dating a men and it was you who wait for a whole month while i was finishing my thesis, I don’t want you to wait Phi, you deserve so much more, you deserve someone who doesn’t make you wait”  
“Nong”  
“No Phi, i’m so sorry you’re stuck with me”  
He is so close yet so out of reach, i know he alreeady made his made with broking up before he leaves, no one can change his mind now.  
“Nong don’t do this”  
“I’m really sorry Phi, i just love so much i can’t make you wait for me anymore it’s unfair”  
“No Gulf what’s unfair is what you are doing right now, you are pushing me out, you are making it seem as if i don’t want to wait for you, Nong i’ll wait for you as much as neccesary because i know that after all the time i spent you will be at the end”  
“And what if i’m not in the end”  
“Then i will go and look for you, just don’t do this Gulf. Don’t give up on us”  
“And what if i stay there?”  
“I’ll get a job there, it doesn’t matter where you are Nong, just don’t give up on us”  
“I won’t Phi, I’m sorry for thinking about that as a solution, i know how much you hate that word”  
“It’s okay Baby just don’t think that i’m better off without you, because i’m not you are really all i want and every place feels loke home when im with you by my side”  
“Okay, so you’ll fly there every two months?”  
“I’ll fly there anytime you want”  
“Ididn’t knew you were rich”  
“Well i’m not but my dad has a little to much money to spend alone, so for once i will ask for his money”  
“Spoiled brat”  
“No, you are the brat between us”  
“I love you Phi”  
“I love you too Nong”  
And just like that i realized thet he doesn’t want to be like sand and slip through my fingers, he doesn’t want to leave me behind  
he just wants to look to his future and see that i’m no longer behind him but next to him  
he just wants to be the surce of my happiness and not my sadness, even if that means leaving me.  
He just needs a reminder that he is the only one i’ll ever want and would ever need.


End file.
